Gob'tar Reson
Biography The Battle of Mon Cala Gob'tar Reson was originally a Padawan in the Jedi Order until 21 BBY. He arrived on the battlefield with his master whose name is currently unknown as of this time. Gob'Tar was a simple Padawan nothing more nothing less. In the later standard months of 21 BBY, he was sent to assist in the Battle of Mon Cala with his master. Seeing his people under siege and in his own opinion being oppressed, he decided to take matters into his own hands and leave the Order. On Mon Cala he fought with guerilla tactics with his Quarren brothers. They continuously fought until the leaders of the main Quarren resistance gave into the Republic. But Gob'tar being the radical he is fought on for a bit longer with what little of people supported him. after losing the majority of his radical resistance force he decided to leave Mon Cala in his old Delta-7b and decided to planet hop. Planet Hopping Being an exile of the Jedi Order he had to keep moving so he would not be found. He went everywhere in his starfighter from Lothal to Nam Chorios. He mainly stayed in hiding on the planets he was residing at but everytime a Republic Cruiser showed up he would leave as soon as he could. His most notable visit to a planet, however, was when he visited the gas giant of Bespin. Bespin and Bounties Once he arrived on Bespin he landed on the Ugnaught city of Ugnorgrad. From here he had his ship melted down and gave the Ugnaughts a good amount of the profits to them to keep them quiet and to also give him transportation to the nearest human colony. He arrived in Cloud City a place for the galaxy's elite. He didn't really care too much for them so he proceeded to look around for anything at all that might assist him in getting off Bespin. He then realized he could use Force manipulation techniques to get a Cloud Car from the Bespin Wing Guard. But he wanted to first earn back some credits so he tried his hand at Sabacc. He sat down at a Sabacc table and proceeded to focus only on his cards until he heard "Mon Calamari". He turned his attention to the conversation beside him. It was two Black Sun mercenaries speaking about a Jedi Mon Calamari with a bounty on his head. He immediately dropped his cards and ran for the nearest Wing Guard landing pad. From there he manipulated a Wing Guard soldier to hand over his modified Cloud Car and soon left the atmosphere. A Saber He traveled around everywhere looking for lightsaber parts left behind from the Old Republic era. He soon found parts that were in poor condition but he used them anyway. The only thing left to get was a synthetic crystal he decided to head to Korriban to try and find a still working geological compressor. Once there he finally made his saber even though it was very unstable and seemed like it would blow up in his face at any moment. Valkyrie Run In While investigating a CIS occupation on the planet of Spenyote the Republic broke in through the blockade and deployed ground forces this is when Gob'tar met the bounty he was looking for. After the troops took out the small amount of CIS battle droids he emerged hoping to not be attacked by the CIS. He ran straight for the Padawans injuring a few in the process but he could not seem to get a certain Jedi wearing Mandalorian armor. Then while chopping them down he heard a distinct Mon Calamari accent. He found out the name of the Jedi from the Padawans yelling for him "Crystal". Gob'tar was filled with rage he wished to destroy this being who represented everything he hated along with claiming the credits he had on his head. They dueled for a good solid 10 minutes until Crystal got the upper hand and injured him greatly instead of trying to take him aboard the Venator they left him there presumably dead. But Gob'tar's hatred for Crystal kept him going until the CIS sent scouts to check the damage and decided to take him for questioning. Darth Tyranus Once Darth Tyranus heard that the scouts had captured a Force sensitive prisoner he rushed to interrogate him thinking it was a Jedi. But once Dooku inspected the prisoner's saber he knew it was just a Sith wannabe. After consulting his master Darth Sidious that it might be viable to use him as some form assassin like Asajj Ventress. After Tyranus asked him a few questions he freed Gob'tar giving him back his saber and two new sabers to dual wield as a gift. His first assignment was to hunt down the Jedi that caused him so much pain Tyranus sent with him only a protocol droid to make sure he completed his task. The Temple Gob'tar not really understanding how to go about taking out Crystal tried to communicate with a nearby CIS fleet near the frequency of Republic communications. A Padawan who was training under a technician was practicing setting up a communications array when he accidentally tapped into Gob'tar's comms he decided it was best to alert Crystal about this since they were speaking a language he could not understand. Once Crystal understood the situation he instructed the Padawan to set up a holotable. Soon enough the Padawan got a transmission from Gob'tar and called in Crystal and a 41st trooper to translate what he was saying. Basically, Gob'tar thought he could just come in and take Crystal's life and bounty. Once Gob'tar arrived at the temple the Jedi surrounded him and his protocol droid. Gob'tar's droid insisted that they just negotiate. But after a bit of a standoff and just insulting each other Gob'tar left in his Cloud Car leaving the protocol droid behind it is not know what happened to the droid but it is speculated the Jedi "let the droid go".